


The Mor Dhona Chill

by OpheliaGlorfindal



Series: For Those We Have Lost... [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Feelings Realization, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Light Angst, NSFW, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGlorfindal/pseuds/OpheliaGlorfindal
Summary: Knock, knock, knock.“Just a minute,” he grumbled as he massaged the crick in his neck. He rose from his chair and padded across the room as someone rapped on his door inisistently. “By the Twelve, I’m coming. What do you —”He wrenched the door open, ready to give the person standing behind it a piece of his mind when he stopped dead in his tracks. His stomach dropped and his heart skipped a few beats.“Seraphina?”Thancred and my WoL, Seraphina, spend the night together before she leaves for Doma. Smut ensues
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: For Those We Have Lost... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Mor Dhona Chill

**Author's Note:**

> There are spoilers for Stormblood. This takes place after the attack on Rhalgr's Reach.
> 
> Just practising my lemon writing skills. 
> 
> FYI: It's NSFW as there is smut. Enjoy the lemony goodness...

_Knock, knock._

Thancred woke up from his slumber with a jolt. He’d fallen asleep at his desk again. He glanced down at the missive that he had been writing to Seraphina, and frowned. He couldn’t send this, whole sentences and paragraphs had been crossed out and rewritten and crossed out again. Somehow his words didn’t quite convey the affection or concern that he wanted them to. He ruffled his hair, a quiet sense of unease building at the back of his mind. It had been residing there for the past few days ever since he had gotten the news from Alphinaud. Not the specifics. Just that there had been a surprise attack of Rhaglr’s Reach and the Crown Prince and Viceroy of Ala Mhigo, Zenos Yae Galvus himself had been there. That he had bested Seraphina in combat and that Y’shtola had been critically injured in the attack. 

He sighed as he crumpled up the paper and reached into the desk drawer to draw out a clean sheet. He stared at the blank piece of paper, wondering what words of comfort and reassurance he could offer her. He groaned in frustration, all the words he could think of seemed either too paltry or too condescending. Didn’t he used to be a bard once? Words used to be so easy for him, why did they elude him now?

Because he had never needed to be sincere before. Because the intimacy he shared with Seraphina meant that he needed to be vulnerable in a way he wasn’t used to. Before when he was flirting with a mark, or just looking for someone to share his bed for a night, the words came easy because he didn’t have to mean them. He could hide behind his veneer of charm because no one wanted to see beyond it. With Seraphina, he can’t because she can see straight through him.

And that terrifies him. 

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Just a minute,” he grumbled as he massaged the crick in his neck. He rose from his chair and padded across the room as someone rapped on his door inisistently. “By the Twelve, I’m coming. What do you —”

He wrenched the door open, ready to give the person standing behind it a piece of his mind when he stopped dead in his tracks. His stomach dropped and his heart skipped a few beats.

“Seraphina?”

An overwhelming wave of relief and concern crashed over him. She had returned to him, albeit looking tired and gaunt from travelling. He smiled at her, affection growing in his chest. She was here, standing before him in the flesh.

“I have a few days before we leave for Doma,” she explained, “And I thought I’d come here.”

“I’m glad you did,” he laughed as he opened his door wider and let her into his room, closing the door with a soft click. 

Almost immediately, Seraphina crossed the room and within moments had wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him, her lips desperate and forceful. Thancred felt his body melt into hers as he snaked his arm around her waist and ran his free hand through her soft hair. 

“Missed you,” she murmurs, pulling him closer and tugging at the collar of his jerkin with eager fingers.

“Mmhmm,” he sighed as she nuzzled his neck with her nose. He ran his hand up and down her back. “I can tell.”

Thancred cupped her jaw with his hand and bent his head to give her a long lingering kiss. She let out a quiet moan as he pulled her flush against him. He breathed in the citrus scent of her hair as their kisses became more and more heated. He peeled her crimson jacket off her shoulders and discarded it somewhere on the floor. She divested him of his leather straps and he planted kisses down her neck. Her hands trembled as she fumbled at the clasps of his jerkin, running her fingers over his exposed skin. He paused, he could feel her body shaking in his arms.

“Angel?” he asked her, raising his eyebrow in concern, “Are you alright? You’re shaking.”

She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide and darkened with lust. She bit her lip as she brushed her hand back through his silver hair.

“I-I’m fine,” she said, giving him her brightest smile, “It’s just cold in here.”

Thancred chuckled and gave her a lop-sided roguish grin. 

“Then allow me to help you keep out the Mor Dhona chill,” he told her, shrugging off his jerkin and letting it fall to the floor. She nodded as he took her into his arms again and kissed her deeply. Her fingers trailing sparks as they explored the muscles of his chest.

This was what he had missed in her absence. The warmth of her body against his, her fingers on his skin and the taste of her lips on his own. It was proof that she was there, corporeal in his arms and the sense of calm that her closeness brings him. He scraped his teeth on the crook of her neck, causing her to moan pleasantly in his ear. His eager fingers made short work of her blouse buttons, his impatient hands slipping under the fabric to touch her skin. Her whole body tensed as she flinched at his touch, sucking in a breath as though it hurt. 

Thancred froze. He drew his hands away and took a step back, ignoring the yearning pit of desire building in his body. 

"Thancred—"

She was looking at him with a pained eyes, her arms crossed across her torso. His heart lurched a little, his stomach twisted with a growing sense of concern.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked her, his voice gentle. The atmosphere dropped like a stone as soon as he asked the question. “Seraphina?”

She squeezed her arms tighter around herself and forced a smile as she took a few steps towards him.

“No, no, not at all,” she told him, “It’s just that I was injured and well, it’s still...”

Thancred frowned and stared at her thoughtfully. She took a few deep breaths, studying his face carefully. Sighing, she removed her shirt allowing him to see the extent of her injury. She stared at the ground, obviously feeling scrutinised under his gaze. Thancred rubbed his mouth as he took in the bright pink scar that ran diagonally from the top of her ribs towards her belly. It was almost the length of his forearm and the skin surrounding was a mix of purple and yellow bruises. 

“Alphinuad had told me that you were hurt in your duel with Zenos,” he told her, keeping his expression impassive. “But he didn’t go into any great detail.”

 _Not that I had pressed for details_ , he thought bitterly. His mind had somehow skipped over that detail, too preoccupied with the news of Y'shtola and the sounds of panic and screaming in the background. He felt a small pang of guilt. He should have been there, he should have protected them better.

“Oh,” she replied, biting her lip as she scuffed her shoes, “I, um, I asked him not to.”

Thancred raised his eyebrow.

“Seraphina —”

She looked away, taking a few deep breaths.

“Look, Thancred,” she began, tugging at the ends of her hair, “I didn’t want you to worry about me okay? Zenos is — you have no idea how strong he is. I’ve never fought someone like him before…”

“It’s my job to worry about you, Angel,” he told her as he reached for her hands and brushed his thumbs over her knuckles. “And understand that I am not angry with you, I just want you to tell me when things like this happen.”

He thought that she would fight back, call him a hypocrite. After all, he had a long habit of hiding things from people, from her. It was instinctual, a compulsion he had developed out of necessity for his work as a Scion. But she didn’t. Instead she gave him a flickering smile. 

“I know and I’m sorry.”

He pulled her in closer and planted a kiss on her forehead, chuckling as she let out a contented sounding sigh. She reached up and buried her fingers in his hair, bending his head down. She kissed him, hard and hungry as she pressed her body flush against his. Thancred let out a low moan that rumbled from his chest and reverberated through his whole body. His thoughts became cloudy as he breathed in the scent of her citrus soap, the molten heat of desire coiling in his belly. Seraphina ran her hands down his chest, her gentle touch sending sparks dancing across his skin. He froze as her fingers reached for his belt.

“Angel?” he asked her, his apprehension etched into his face, “Do you want this, given your injury? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Seraphina gave him a sultry smile as she took his hands in hers and backed up towards his desk. She pulled him in close and pressed her lips to his ear.

“Thancred, I need this,” she told him, her voice husky. She unbuckled his belt and threw it somewhere behind her. “Please, I need you.”

It was hard not to discard his misgivings after that, not when she was standing so close to him and he could feel the heat of her body against his. He tightened his arm around her waist as he angled her head as he caught her lips in an open mouthed kiss, eliciting a whine from her. He hoisted her onto his desk, his hands reaching around to make short work of her bra. He planted kisses down her neck, slowly moving over the swell of her breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth. His other hand reached for the other , squeezing and kneading the soft smooth flesh with his fingers. She writhed deliciously against him, sending jolts of aether skittering across his skin. He could feel his arousal bulging painfully against the constraints of his trousers. He rutted between her legs, desperate to relieve some of the pressure throbbing in the pit of his belly as Seraphina scraped her nails against his scalp.

“Missed this,” She breathed as he trailed feather-like touches slowly up her thigh, his fingers inching ever closer to where she needed him the most, “Missed you.”

“I know.” 

_I missed you too._ Somehow the words just wouldn't fall out of his mouth without feeling unnatural; without him feeling raw and exposed. Instead, he settled for pressing kisses to her lips, hoping they conveyed the depth of what he truly felt. 

“I wish that you could come with me,” she told him as she unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down along with his smallclothes. “Wish we could spend more time together.”

“I know what you mean,” he replied, his words dissolving into a low hiss as she stroked his length with her fingers. “We’d have more time to do _this_.” 

Thancred gripped her thigh as she worked his cock with her hands, her pace was torturously slow and languid. He kissed her fiercely, biting her lip as he shuddered under her ministrations. His head was spinning as his body yielded to her. The molten heat coiling in his abdomen was becoming almost too much to bear. She was teasing him, he knew. It was a game they played all the time, waiting to see whose resolve would crack first. There was no way he was going to let her win.

“Seven hells,” he rasped, his fingertips digging into the soft flesh of her thigh. “Seraphina —”

He pushed her skirt up to her hips, his fingers teasing her heat over the fabric of her underwear. His breath caught as he felt the dampness of her arousal soaking the cotton. He pulled them over her legs and discarded them on the floor before stroking her clit with the pad of his thumb, giving her just enough pressure to tease her. She whimpered, her breath tickling the shell of his ear. He smirked in satisfaction as the pace of her hand around his cock became a little erratic.

“ _Gods, Thancred,_ ” she moaned as he curled a finger inside her. “Not. Fair.”

He chuckled as she leant her forehead against his shoulder, her breath hot on his skin. He felt her fingernails bite into his back as she clutched at him. He slipped in a second finger and she canted her hips, grinding into his hand with each flick of his wrist. She peppered his chest with kisses, keening in his ear as she squirmed against his hand. Thancred felt a sense of pride as he watched her chase her pleasure. He was the one doing this to her. He was the only one who got to see her like this — writhing and whimpering wantonly on the edge of his desk. He let out a low groan as she bit down on his shoulder, muffling the sweet sounds of her climax. . 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, looking somewhat embarrassed as she brushed her fingers over the bitemarks she’d left on his skin, “I didn’t mean to — gods, that will bruise.”

Thancred barked out a laugh.

“Only you would apologise for something you did whilst in the throes of pleasure,” he remarked, quirking his eyebrow, “Don’t worry, Angel, I shall wear it as a badge of honor.” 

Seraphina’s eyes widened in horror.

“But it could lead to awk—,” she trailed off, noticing his amusement. “Sadist.” 

Thancred huffed. Their relationship had to be the most well-known secret in Revenant’s Toll. Despite their discreteness, he was certain that most of the other Scions knew about them and had just elected to never talk about it out of respect for their privacy. It was something he was grateful for; Seraphina was the subject of much gossip as the Warrior of Light and he didn’t want his reputation to tarnish hers. 

“Says the lady who just bit me,” he remarked, giving her a roguish grin. “But I digress, where was I?”

Seraphina cradled the back of his head with her hand and kissed him, hard and hungry. She gave him a little push and Thancred took an obliging step backwards. He watched as she slid off the desk, standing with shaky legs and her black skirt askew. It was a beautiful sight, her hair disheveled, her skin flushed with pink and her eyes hazy with lust. She smiled at him as she gave him another gentle push and he sat back into his desk chair, his stomach lurching in anticipation as she walked towards him, her fingers hooking the waistband of her skirt. 

“No, no,” he growled as his eyes wandered to the sway of her hips, “Leave it on.”

“As you wish,” she said, her voice husky as she straddled his lap and sank down on his cock.

Thancred wrapped his arm around her waist as she began to rock her hips into him. He held her still for a few moments, his concern for her injury spiking through the haze of his lust.

“Seraphina,” he said, his voice coming out as a low groan, “If it hurts or feels too uncomfortable, you let me know, okay?”

She nodded as she untied his bandana, letting the fabric slip through her fingers.

“Yes, yes I will,” she replied, kissing his nose. 

“I mean it, angel,” he said, his hand cupping her jaw to make her look at him, “If it hurts, you tell me right away.”

“Understood.”

She kissed him, gently biting his lip as she began to roll her hips into him. He drove into her, matching her slow, languid pace. He lost himself in her and the way that the heat of her body drew him in. She was intoxicating, clouding his thoughts with the softness of her touches and the sweet sounds of her moans in his ear. He held her close, kissing as much of her skin as he could manage whilst his other hand kneaded the top of her thigh. 

“Gods, Angel, you feel so good,” he rasped as she brushed her lips over his archon tattoo. 

He let out a deep groan as the pleasure building in the heat of his belly grew even more unbearable, his hands touching every ilm of her skin that he could reach. He gently bit her neck, tasting the salt of her skin and eliciting words of praise from her mouth. This — this is what he could give her. He had no wealth, no noble name and his reputation was less than stellar. All he could give her was himself and she accepted him gladly in spite of his past and his failings. 

“Thancred,” Seraphina breathed in his ear, “ _Twelve, Thancred—_ ”

“—I love the way you say my name—”

“ _Please_ , Thancred, please I need to — I need —”

Thancred caught her lips with his own as her body clamped tight around him, the rhythm of their bodies becoming more and more erratic. He felt her shudder against him as she came undone, whispering praise in his ears. She dragged her fingernails down his back, causing him to moan her name. He drove into her, desperately gripping her waist with his fingers. White hot stars danced across the inside of his eyelids as he climaxed, his body convulsing inside hers as he moaned her name like a prayer.

They held each other for a few moments, waiting for their ragged breathing to subside. He rubbed small circles into the small of her back with his hand. Seraphina nuzzled into the crook of his neck, causing him to chuckle. His heart swelled in adoration. 

“Are you alright there?” he asked her, winding his fingers in her hair. 

She nodded, raising her head.

“Mmmhmm,” she replied, giving him a hazy smile.

Thancred nuzzled his nose against her cheek, still tracing circles into the small of her back.

“It didn’t ... hurt, did it?.” he asked her, smoothing his hand down the flare of her hips. “I didn’t want it to…”

She shook her head.

“No, no, I was — it didn’t hurt,” she replied, stroking her fingers along his jaw.

“Good.” he breathed in the scent of sweat and sex that clung to her skin. 

Seraphina gave him a long, lingering kiss. Thancred sighed, savouring the softness of her lips. He would miss her. He would miss simply being with her. She gave him another kiss on his nose, before getting up. He watched as she walked towards his bathroom, trying and failing to smooth out the wrinkles in her skirt. He stood up and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a shirt from his drawer.

“Thancred?” she raised her voice over the sound of running water.

“Yes, what is it, angel?” he asked, wandering into his bathroom.

“Can I borrow — ah.”

A smile spread across her face as she looked up, her eyes travelling to the shirt he held in his hand. She tossed the wet cloth she had been using to clean herself into the laundry on top of her skirt. She was completely naked before him, her skin still glowing from the after effects of their love-making. Thancred’s eyes drank her in — she truly was beautiful. Why the Twelve deigned to bless him with her affections, he would never know. 

“What is it?” Seraphina asked him as she caught him staring at her.

“Oh nothing,” he told her as he picked up a clean washcloth and began his ablutions. “Just basking in your radiant beauty as always.”

_I think I love you._

Wait, where had that come from?

He felt as though he had been doused in a bucket of ice water. The intimacy he shared with Seraphina was far different than the kind he had shared with different paramours in the past; it ran deep like an underground river. He knew this, but he hadn’t expected to get quite so… attached so early on. Thancred tried his best to quash that thought as soon as it surfaced. They had been together for several moons now, but it was still too soon to say it out loud. It was best that he kept such feelings to himself. After all, it would only be a matter of time before she would realise what he truly was, a failure and a criminal. Then there would be no way that she’d ever want to be with him. 

“Spoony bard,” Seraphina remarked as she shrugged on his shirt.

Thancred chuckled. He threw his washcloth into the laundry and turned off the tap and turned to her. His shirt was far too big for her, it slipped off one shoulder and hung loosely to just above the knee. But there was something about the sight of her in his clothes that filled his chest with a warm feeling. It was confirmation of their connection, of their attachment to each other.

“But only for you,” he replied, reaching for her hand and pulling her towards him. A smile spread slowly across her face and he couldn’t help but bask in the warmth of it, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Do you have much to do tomorrow?”

“Yes, but they should be fairly simple and quick errands to run.” Seraphina cocked her head to the side, wearing a curious expression. “Why?”

“Mayhaps, we could run them together.”

“Thancred, you don’t have to —”

“—Nonsense, angel,” he replied, raising her arm and planting a kiss on her wrist. “I want to help you. And this way, we’ll have more time to spend together.”

Thancred led her back to his bedchamber. His hand was still entwined with hers, her fingers cool against his skin. If he had his way, he would keep her close to him for the rest of his days. But they both had responsibilities and their duties as Scions must alway come first. Seraphina gave him a sad little smile, causing his heart to ache.

“I wish I didn’t have to leave you,” she said, her voice quiet, “I wish I could take you to Doma with me.”

“I know, angel. But you shouldn’t trouble yourself with such thoughts.” He took another step backwards towards his bed, pulling her with him. “We should revel in the time we do have together rather than mourn the time we do not.” He pressed a kiss to Seraphina’s forehead. “It is late and we need to rest. Come to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my boyfriend and I are currently playing through Stormblood. ~~Zenos is pure nightmare fuel~~
> 
> I feel that Thancred is a person who is so used to hiding his feelings, in part due to the nature of his work as a Scion but also because he has some deep seated self-esteem issues.This ended up being fluffier than I intended. Also endings suck.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Comments and constructive criticism are my food...


End file.
